pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhea Tregebov
Rhea Tregebov (born 1953) is a Canadian poet and children's writer. Life Tregebov was born in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan and raised in Winnipeg, Manitoba. She attended the University of Manitoba, and Cornell and Boston universities. For many years she lived in Toronto, working as a freelance writer, editor, and creative writing instructor. She taught Continuing Education for Ryerson University and was on faculty at the Banff Centre for the Arts. Tregebov lives in Vancouver, British Columbia. In January, 2005 she began work as an assistant professor in the creative writing program at the University of British Columbia, specializing in poetry and translation.Rhea Tregebov: Biography, CanadianPoetry Online, Univeristy of Toronto Libraries, Web, Apr. 22, 201o. Publications Poetry *''Remembering History''. Montreal: Guernica Editions, 1982. ISBN 0-919349-16-1 *''No One We Know''. Toronto: Aya Press, 1986. ISBN 0-920544-44-4 *''The Proving Grounds''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1991. ISBN 1-55065-018-1 *''Mapping the Chaos''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1995. ISBN 1-55065-070-X *''The Strength of Materials''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 2001. ISBN 0-919897-76-2 *''(alive): Selected and new poems''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 2004. ISBN 0-919897-98-3 Novel *''The Knife Sharpener's Bell''. Regina: Coteau Books, 2009. ISBN 978-1-55050-408-8 Juvenile *''The Extraordinary Ordinary Everything Room''. Montreal: Editions P. Tisseyre, 1991. ISBN 0-929005-24-4 *''The Big Storm''. Toronto: Kids Can Press, 1992. ISBN 1-55074-081-4 *''Sasha and the Wiggly Tooth''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1993. ISBN 0-929005-51-1 *''Sasha and the Wind''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1996. ISBN 0-929005-84-8 *''What-If Sara''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1999. ISBN 1-896764-22-3 Edited *''Work in Progress: Building feminist culture''. Toronto: Women's Press, 1987. *''Frictions: Short fiction by Canadian women''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1989. *''Frictions: Stories by women''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1989. *''Sudden Miracles: Eight women poets''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1991. *''Frictions II: Stories by women''. Toronto: Second Story Press, 1993. *''Intersections: Fiction and poetry from the Banff Centre for the Arts'' (edited by Rhea Tregebov and Edna Alford). Banff, AB: Banff Centre Press, 2000. *''A Long Life of Making: Poems from the Pat Lowther Memorial Award Winners''. Charlottetown, PEI: Gynergy Books, 2000. *''The WIER Tap: A Selection of writings from Writers in Electronic Residence Secondary Conference'' (edited by Rhea Tregebov and Sandra Lambert). Toronto: Canadian Education Association and WIER, 2001. *''Gifts: Poems for parents''. Toronto: Sumach Press, 2002. *''Arguing with the Storm: Stories by Yiddish women writers''. New York: Feminist Press, 2008.Search results = au:Rhea Tregebov, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 4, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Rhea Tregebov: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 21, 2012. See also *Canadian Jewish poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Rhea Tregebov at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & poem) ;Books *Rhea Tregebov at Amazon.com ;About *Rhea Tregebov 1953- at Canadian Women Poets *Rhea Tregebov at the Poetry Foundation *Rhea Tregebov Official website. *Gender, Jewish Identity, and Cultural Memory in the Poetry of Rhea Tregebov,'' Canadian Jewish Studies''. Category:Canadian children's writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:Canadian women writers Category:1953 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian Jews Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish Canadian writers Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian Jewish poets